Always
by ShockoLatt
Summary: Harry is forced to die. Can Hermione accept it? Will Hermione find another? Will she ever stop loving him?


Harry was lying on his bed, thinking about what he has to do "I just have to die,  
Am I blessed or am I cursed with this this scar. I better go talk to Hermione" Harry  
then slowly crepped out of his bed and proceeded to the girls dorm. He saw Hermione   
sleeping, he thought that she looked like the most attractive creature on earth.  
He kissed her hair gently and touched her lips. Her eyes began to flutter but he just   
mouthed "dont speak. Harry sat down next to her,leaned to her ear and whispered   
"Herm, if you dont ever see me again. I will always love you always.   
Please just try to forget me" . He then walked away , but someone's hand tugged his.  
He sighed and turned, it was Hermione she looked confused . "What do you mean?" she asked  
bewiltered "You'll find out sooner or later" he said with a hushed voice.He gave  
her a kiss and then he parted from his love of his life.  
  
Harry continued to walk on trying not to turn back . He turned to peek at   
Hermione, she was already asleep. Harry smiled but tears began to appear.He wiped them  
away and headed to Dumbledore's office. "Sir, I'm ready" he said with a brave yet   
timid voice "Very well, Harry" Dumbledore said while tears started . Harry was shocked  
, Dumbledore never cried and he never called him Harry. "Harry, you were like a son  
to me . I'll never forget you. " Dumbledore started "Sir, please dont make this harder for   
me" Dumbledore smiled and pulled Harry into a fatherly hug. Harry hugged back and soon  
he realized that his death will be affecting a lot of people.Dumbledore began to call  
the other teachers. About five minutes minute after that, Mcgonagall, Snape, Lupin and   
Sirius came in. When Harry caught sight of Sirius he went to embrace his godfather  
with a hug. Despite his teenage age, Harry still gave his only known relative a big fat  
hug . Sirius looked at his god son and smiled. Harry pulled back and could see his  
supposedly macho , big strapping god father crying. He giggled "Sirius,I'll miss you"  
"Aww, come on Harry dont make this harder" Sirius said while laughing.   
  
Dumbledore interupted their little family reuinion " Can we start?" . "Harry,   
stay in the middle of the room. The adults began to circle around the 17 year old.   
"Mr.Dumbledore , may I ask you something?" "yes, you may" "Why cant you just kill  
me off" . Dumbledore chuckled and spoke " Harry you are a much too good person for   
me to kill you" . Harry smiled than closed his eyes. The last thing Harry heard was "  
"Avada Kadavera" . Then he blacked out.   
  
The teachers saw it differently. They saw his soul that was white and pure   
crumbled into a few pieces of dust. "Albus, I think Mr.Weasley and Ms. Granger would  
want to know about theit lost." Dumbledore nodded and all of the other proffesers evacuated  
, Dumbledore stood up and covered Harry's body with a piece of white cloth.  
  
When Mcgonagall informed Hermione and Ron about Harry. Both of them evacuated  
the dorms and ran as fast as they could. When they reached Dumbledore's office, Hermione  
burst out crying . Ron looked away and comforted Hermione. They both kneeled down , Ron  
pulled the cloth open and he found a note in Harry's hand. He gave it to hermione.  
Dear Hermione,  
Now you know what I meant. I love you. (Hermione found tears on the parchement)  
Im sorry but I cant even write to you.  
Love,  
Harry.  
  
Hermione's hand began to tace the tear drops. She whispered into Harry's cold  
ear "I love you, always". She began to stand up but she fell half way. Ron helped  
Hermione up and she burst out crying.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I pronouce you husband and wife" the priest said " You may kiss the bride". Ron kissed  
Hermione and she kissed back and they smiled at each other. They walked hand in hand out  
of the church.  
  
They entered the limo and Hermione pulled out the note Harry gave to her. A   
tear dropped out of her eyes. Ron saw the tears and smiled "Hon, he would've wanted  
you to be happy" "I know but I still love him and I cant stop it" "I understand but do you love me"  
"That's the problem I love you too" The coupled smiled and Ron pulled Hermione into  
a deep kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I love you , Herm" Ron said while looking at their new born baby.  
"Hon, look at his eyes. It's like" Hermione said shocked  
"Harry's" Ron replied with a smile  
"You better go give him to the nurse"  
"Ya, but I love you" Ron said with a smile. Hermione replied with a smile.  
She turned away and tears began to flow down her eyes. Deep inside her heart,   
she loved him more than anyone else. She softly whispered " I'm sorry Harry. I cant  
forget you"  
When Ron returned, Hermione said "Ron, do you know why Harry had to kill himself?"  
Ron smiled and said "He killed himself because of you" "What?" "The reason Lily and James  
died is because James didnt know about the potter curse.Every time a potter loves someone  
,the lover is suppose to be perished from earth unless the potter dies " "Ron ,can you live  
me alone" "Sure, hon" , With that he left the room , leaving Hermione cring her outs  
out.  
  
A/N: There wont be a prequel or sequel. This is too sad enough. I was inspired  
to write this from a malay song .This is very sad  
  
Dedicated to whoever had their hearts broken! 


End file.
